As mobile traffic increases, traffic in access areas of mobile backhaul networks or the like, which provide connections between portable base stations and the central office, increases.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-197489 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-78085.